


A Quiet Night

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: Fill for this prompt from this kink meme - http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=106187#cmt106187"After a long day at MACUSA, there is nothing Graves appreciates more than coming home to a meal cooked by his lovers followed by a show.The show of course being, Credence and Newt having sweet, tender sex. Up to anon if Graves takes part or just gets off on watching"





	

Percival Graves has no idea what he did to deserve this. Although, his boys rarely give him time to worry about that. They always seem to know, instinctively, when he needs a little extra attention. Anytime he's had a particularly rough day, without any warning at all, they will go all out for him. Today, exhausted and beaten down by the day, Percival arrives home to a warm apartment and the welcoming smell of a hearty meal. 

Credence greets him at the door, slipping his coat off his shoulders and hanging it up on the rack. He looks up at Graves shyly, batting his lashes and moving in slowly. Graves smiles easily, pulling him in for a kiss that Credence readily gives. 

“What's he cooking?” Graves murmurs as he pulls back from the kiss.

Credence shrugs, a small smile on his lips. “I honestly don't know,” he says with a laugh. “Let's go see if it's any good.”

Percival settles in at the table as Credence heads into the kitchen to help Newt. Graves leans back in his chair, smiling to himself as he watches his two lovers work together. Newt is...questionable in the kitchen and Credence isn't much better off. Still, the effort they put in is more than endearing. 

“Was that right?” Credence asks worriedly. Newt smooths a hand down his back, leaning against him as he pretends to carefully survey whatever Credence just did. 

“Perfect,” he tells him, kissing his temple. Credence laughs, clearly embarrassed, and Percival can imagine the deep blush on his cheeks. 

Dinner is more or less for show on these nights and they all know it. He will happily eat whatever they managed to make for him, but it's all just a way to get to the ending of the evening. They always know when he needs this, needs to see them enjoying each other. They are touching each other teasingly all throughout dinner, sending each other secret little smiles. Graves takes it all in, anticipating what is too come later. 

Graves clears the table, because they went to the trouble of cooking for him. When he back away from the sink, he is greeting with the sight of Newt tenderly kissing Credence. He leans against the counter, smiling to himself as Credence pushes Newt's coat from his shoulders. Graves follows them as they progress to the bedroom, shedding clothes as they go.

There are few things he enjoys more than this, watching his boys together. They are both so shy, nervous, and eager to please in usual circumstances. Together, their natural selves come out. Both feeling that they lack necessary experience and knowledge in this arena, they never put on a show with each other. There is something gorgeous about the way they stop to ask permission and check in with each other.

Credence lets out a gorgeous noise as Newt pushes up into him, sheathing himself fully. Graves is fully hard, pushing his pants down as almost an after thought. He hissed quietly as he grips himself, heading falling back. He snaps forward a moment later, eyes fixing on his two lovers, not wanting to miss a moment of this.

Newt is on his back, Credence straddling his hips as the older wizard thrusts up into him. Credence's head is lulling back as a near constant stream of moans and pleas fall from his lips. They are both so responsive, especially with each other. Newt rolls his head to look at Graves, grinning. A few moments later, Newt gently rolls Credence onto his back, pulling his knees up and thrusting in deeply. Credence knees, back bowing as he clutches at Newt's shoulders. Graves is gripping himself, stroking leisurely. 

They don't last much longer, Credence fall apart practically the moment Newt wraps a hand around his erection. He cries out, spilling across both their stomachs. Newt buries his face against Credence's neck, moaning loudly as he comes inside him. 

Graves pushes up, crossing the room quickly. His boys reach out for him immediately, smiling as they pull him into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I now and forever headcanon that Newt LOVES cooking but is absolutely terrible at it.


End file.
